Yugioh!: High School Adeventures
by Ethereal Fae
Summary: AU. Sidefic to TttR. Series of one shots. [Chapter Eight: BIRTHDAY SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIA!] Review please! ON HIATUS UNTIL MARCH! SORRY!
1. You Win Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!

Author's Note: Yay! My side-fic to TttR has finally arrived! -confetti- To those who haven't read Tykes to the Rescue, don't worry! You don't have to read it, these are all AU and don't have a connection to each other.

To those of my readers who HAVE read my other fic, yes, I will take requests and I have something new to this fic. . . PAIRINGS! Yay! I'm not particularly fond of yaoi, but if you want it THAT bad I'll do my best to meet your standards. I will except any and all pairings so if you want a YamixYugi chapter and then a YamixAnzu chapter, tell me. I'm open for anything..just no lemons, lol. Oh, and before anyone asks, since this is an AU, Yami and Yugi can/cannot be related depending on the request. This also applies with my other fic. Though, I'm not really doing pairings in my other one, so I guess they will be related..-sweatdrop-

Okay! I'm done blabbing! Enjoy!

**Chapter One: You Win Again**

"You go."

"Nu-uh, you go!"

"Oh. My. God! You two are pathetic! Here, I'll go first! And to think I thought you two were brave."

Anzu Mazaki rolled her eyes and walked ahead of the two boys. Jounouchi Katsuya and Honda Hiroto stared at the building in front of them. The three were just outside the gates that led to the next step in their path to Adulthood: Highschool.

Anzu secretly laughed at her two friends' antics. They could be such children sometimes. It was the first day of school and they could officially call themselves Freshmen. It was a wonderful feeling, but still a little scary.

"Anzu! Jou, Honda!"

Jounouchi, who had been trying to put Honda in a headlock, looked up and grinned.

"Yugi, Yams! Wha's up?"

Yugi and Yami Motou walked up to their friends. Yugi, smiling as always, gave each his friends a bear hug. Yugi had been away most of the summer at a swim camp, and hadn't seen much of them.

"Don't call me that!" Yami growled. He stomped moodily through the gates and into the courtyard.

"What's with him?" Honda jutted a thumb toward the sulking teen.

Yugi scratched his head nervously, knowing what was coming next. "He. . he, uh, kinda asked Miho out–"

"WHAT?"

"BUTHEGOTTURNEDDOWN!" Yugi added at light speed, trying to calm a fuming Anzu down.

"What could he possibly see in_ her_!" Anzu crossed her arms and glared daggers at the ground.

The gang knew Anzu had always had sort of a crush on Yami Motou, but only recently had it become a full-fledged, slightly insane, crush.

"Calm down. He's not dating her." Jounouchi tried to calm his female friend down, but still kept his distance, wanting to keep his head.

"Oh, _no_ he isn't!"

"Oh, no _who_ isn't?"

Yami had snuck up behind Anzu and smirked lightly when he had effectively made her jump. Anzu spun around quickly, face slightly flushed.

"N-nothing! Really!"Yami quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

**BRRRIIIINNNGGG!**

"Oh, the bell!" With that said, Anzu Mazaki was gone.

**Chemistry-3rd Period**

'_Why do I have to act like such an idiot around him? He probably thinks I'm such a freak!'_

Anzu sighed dejectedly at her own thoughts. Yugi, who was in her class, looked over at her worriedly.

No one knew, not even Yami, that he had a crush on his childhood friend. Yugi knew Anzu had always liked Yami, but he couldn't help feeling a little jealous. Of course, he could see why everyone liked his brother. He was confident and smart, and an expert at any kind of game, no matter what it was. He was completely opposite of Yugi. Yugi was shy, quiet and a bit of a people-pleaser. He couldn't stand it if his friends were fighting. Whereas, Yami had confidence enough to pick one side and prove the other wrong.They may have been twins, but they were completely different.

**Lunch**

"Aw, man! The food here is, like, ten times better than what they had in Middle School!" Jounouchi said before taking a huge bite out of his burger.

While Jounouchi stuffed his face, Honda reached over to try and steal a fry.

"HAN'S OFFMA FYES!" Jounouchi glared at Honda who only laughed.

"Aw, dude! Look at your face! You look like a cannibal!"

Jounouchi blinked stupidly. Anzu rolled her eyes and shoved her compact mirror in his face. Jounouchi stared at his ketchup covered reflection.

"Oh. Oops." Jounouchi grinned before wiping his face. His grin widened as an idea formed in his head.

"So. . .Anzu."

Anzu looked up from eating her sandwich she had made and gave him a questioning look. She grabbed her cup of water and took a sip.

"Are you gonna ask anyone to the Freshman Social this Friday?"

Anzu choked.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked a large sweatdrop forming.

"I-I'm fine! Wh-why do you a-ask?" Anzu pushed her hair out of her face. A blush was prominent on her cheeks. "And no, I-I'm not asking anyone." She addressed Jounouchi.

"Aw, why not?" Yami asked, completely oblivious to what was going on.

"B-because, I'm n-not very g-good at asking."

"Then," Yami turned away, a slight blush forming. "Why not go with me?"

Yami would never admit it, but for some reason he just couldn't stop thinking of Anzu, the way she had reacted that morning when she found out he had asked out that Miho girl.

Truth be told, he wasn't really that interested in Miho. He really only wanted to get Anzu's attention. He guessed it worked.

Anzu and the other's stared at Yami's announcement. Yugi's eyes dropped solemnly. He could vaguely hear Anzu accept the proposal, but he was lost in his own thoughts.

'_You win again, Yami. You always do.'_

**Fin**

_So? How was that? Slightly more depressing than my other fic, hm? Leave me a nice review pleaassee? _

_Littleslg_


	2. Partay!

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue!

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Hm..wow. I actually don't have much to say! -readers gasp- Haha, I know! So..I guess I'll start the chapter!

Here's my first request for **Pink-Kiss-Candy**! YAY!

**Chapter Two: Par-tay!**

Domino High was buzzing with excitement. Cliques socialized in the courtyard during their lunch hour. One clique in particular, however, seemed to be more excited than the rest.

"I can't believe it! Our first real highschool party!" Yugi waved his arms around like a fish out of water.

"Yeah, and just think, all those girls! Older girls!" Jounouchi sighed, his eyes drooping as if lost in thought.

"Jounouchi, your despicable." Anzu had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot in irritation.

"So, what's this guy's name again? How does he even know us?" Yami stood beside Jounouchi arms folded behind his head, looking up at the sky in contemplation.

"Otogi, I think is his name. He's a Junior. Wow, I can't believe a Junior would invite a bunch of Freshmen to his party." Anzu tapped her chin.

Yami watched Anzu, he knew she could feel it too. Something wasn't right with this situation. Why would a guy they didn't even know, a Junior no less, invite them to a party? It just didn't make any sense.

"Hello everyone!"

The group turned to see Ryou and Bakura . Ryou smiled kindly while Bakura wore his usual scowl.

"Hey, Ryou. Good morning, Mr. Sunshine." Yami smirked toward Bakura, who's scowl deepened further.

"Good morning Mr. Sunshine, hehehehe. . .SHUT UP PHARAOH!" Bakura mocked.

"So, I assume you all are going to the party too, then?" Ryou turned to the group, ignoring his fuming brother.

"Yeah! I'm totally psyched!" Yugi jumped up and down, laughing.

"What's gotten into him?"

Honda walked up behind Jounouchi, scaring him half to death, and looked at Yugi with a raised eyebrow.

"Sugar Rush" Yami stated simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, God."

"So, should we just meet each other there?" Ryou asked.

"Wait, you guys' going too?" Honda asked.

The group nodded.

"That's cool with me, I got another detention anyway, so by the time I'm outta that prison, it'll be time to par-tay!" Jounouchi maneuvered his arms in a circular gesture in front of him.

The gang sighed in exasperation at their blonde friend's antics.

At The Party

"Hey! Glad you could make it! Come on in!"

Yugi and Yami walked in eyeing the crowd of upperclassmen curiously. Their were teens everywhere. Most were laughing and talking amongst themselves, while others were either dancing to the blaring music or making out. Yugi shrunk behind Yami at seeing a couple get a little, ahem, passionate on the musty sofa.

"What's that _smell_?" Yugi hollered over the music.

"I don--"

Yami's eyes widened. Now he and Yugi knew. As they rounded the corner into the Game Room, a couple of guys were playing Pool, and they were holding half empty Vodka bottles. But what really shocked them the most was. . .

Jounouchi and Honda were the guys playing pool, and Anzu was being offered one by none other than, Otogi.

"C'mon, just take it. You do want to be apart of the Cool Crowd, don't you?" Otogi sneered, he had her backed against the wall, one arm against the wall, next to her head. The other held the bottle toward her.

"Well. . ."

She reached for it.

"STOP IT, DON'T TAKE IT!"

Everyone in the room became silent.

Yami stared at his twin, he had never expected Yugi to act so boldly. Yugi's fists were clenched, and eyes narrowed in pure hatred. Not for his friends, not even for Otogi, it was the hatred for the alcohol.

Jounouchi's father had been a drunkard, and left Jounouchi and his sister when they were only toddlers.

His own parents had been killed by a drunk driver.

And now that plague was being passed on to his best friends.

"Wha's a matta, Yug'?"

"Yeah, We're jus' havin' funnn."

Yami blinked. He couldn't believe it. Jounouchi and Honda were drunk!

Yugi bowed his head. His bangs shadowing the pain in his eyes.

'_This can't be happening. Why did they take it? Why did they give in?'_

"What's the matter, kid? Haven't you ever seen alcohol before?" Otogi sneered.

"Yami, Yugi, there you are! I've been looking all– Oh my!" Ryou came running into the room, and gasped at the scene before him.

"Woah, what the Hell happened? Why didn't I get a beer?" Bakura grunted moodily.

"Leave my friends alone! They don't need alcohol to be cool! They're already cool as far as I'm concerned!"

Anzu stared gratefully at Yugi. Without a second thought, she ducked under Otogi's arm and ran behind Bakura and Yami.

"I don' feeeeel so gooood. . ." Jounouchi swayed in his drunken state.

"Woah, why's da room spinnin'?" Honda joined him as they clumsily made their way over to the gang.

"Your gonna feel that in the morning." Bakura smirked.

"Shaddup, ya dang tom'robb'r!" Jounouchi slurred.

"Yami, let's go!" Yugi tugged Yami's arm toward the door, his eyes pleading.

Yami glared at everyone in the Game Room, glaring slightly longer at Otogi, before turning and following his friends out of the room. Otogi's protests echoed as they left.

"Hey! HEY! You can't just walk awa– Argh! STUPID FRESHMEN!"

The Next Morning

**SMACK!**

"Hnnngh. . ."

**SMACK!**

"Lee me a'one."

**SPLASH!**

"AGH! THE HELL?"

Jounouchi squinted his eyes closed as the sun seemed to glare brighter than usual. Water dripped from his face, and his cheeks were stinging from Anzu's incessant slaps.

"WHAT?" Jounouchi winced at his own yelling. "Oh, my head! What happened?"

"You and Barf Boy Wonder over there got drunk and are now experiencing the glory of hangovers." Bakura jutted a thumb toward the closed bathroom in Yugi's room.

"I can't remember anything. . ." Jounouchi stared, clutching his head from the hangover.

"Join the club." Yami smirked.

Thumping was heard and then a blur of magenta, yellow, and black, and soon the gang found Yugi bouncing up and down with an envelope in his hands.

"Good God, can't you feed him something besides sugar!" Bakura backed away slowly.

"IT'S ANOTHER PARTY!" Yugi cried happily.

The gang exchanged glances, but they already new their decision was unanimous.

"NO!"

**Fin**

_Hahahahaha! I was SO hyper when I wrote this! I'm sorry if it's a little ridiculous! Hope you liked it though!_


	3. Pissed Off

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!

Author's Note: Wahoo! I'm on a roll! Hee-hee, I had coffee! XD Okay, so here is the third chappie.

And the next request from **Siacatmesecat**!

WARNING: More swearing than usual, which is why the rating is where it is.

Note: I don't think I need to bold different thoughts, it's pretty spaced out, so you can tell who's thinking what, but if you get confused, tell me and I will clarify it.

**Chapter Three: Pissed Off**

'_Damn!'_

Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporations: Intelligent, Rich, and to most people, Ruthless.

"Roland! I want the Stats on this foreign company, now!"

"Yes, Sir."

'_Who the Hell thinks they can just waltz past my Firewall and buy 25 percent of my company's shares!'_

"Uh . . . Mr. Kaiba, Sir . . ."

"What!" Kaiba turned an icy glare toward his cowering employee, eye twitching in seething anger and annoyance.

"It would appear you're late for school . . . Sir."

"Aw, Hell."

* * *

"Hey, Jounouchi, did you see Kaiba this morning?"

"Yeah, I saw him. He looked pretty pissed. Then again, he always has a stick up his a–"

**THWAP!**

"OW! Damn, Anzu! What the Hell was that for?" Jounouchi clutched his head, and glared at the brunette behind him.

"Someone needs to wash your mouth out with soap." Anzu jabbed a finger in his chest.

"I ain't said nothing wrong!" Jounouchi pouted.

"Someone needs to teach him to talk right, too." Honda laughed.

"Shut up, Monkey Boy! I swear we should've just left you to rot in the Virtual World!" Jounouchi held his fists up, a smirk splayed across his face.

"Thaaanks Jounouchi, I didn't know you cared so much!" Honda leaned against one of the Cherry Blossom trees in the Courtyard, he took a bite out of the apple he was holding.

"Move aside, Katsuya!" Kaiba stalked in front of Jounouchi, shoving him aside as he passed.

"What the _Hell_ is your _problem_?" Jounouchi was going to lunge at the CEO, but he felt three different pairs of hands trying to restrain him.

"Let me go! I can take 'im!" Jounouchi fought against his friends' grip.

"Just let it go, Jou! He's not worth it!" Yugi cried, yanking on the taller boy's jacket.

"I swear, one day he's gonna regret messin' with Jounouchi Katsuya!" Jounouchi pushed out of everyone's restraint on him, and stalked back into the school.

'_Kaiba's such an ass! I'm gonna knock 'im down a few pegs, yeah! That's exactly what I'll do!'_

Jounouchi smirked, the cogs slowly turning in his mind as a plan began to form.

* * *

"Where's Jounouchi?" Anzu asked, as she walked with Yugi outside.

School had just gotten out and so far, Jounouchi was nowhere to be found. Well, until Kaiba burst through the doors with a fuming Jounouchi on his heels.

"DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME, KAIBA! I GOTTA BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!"

'_Aw, damn. I had to say it.'_

"Sorry, Mutt. I'm afraid I don't have your bone, maybe you should check your backyard." The CEO gave a cold laugh.

"I DON'T NEED SOME WISE-ASS 'MUTT' COMMENT FROM A CONCEITED JERK LIKE YOU!"

Kaiba stopped walking, but didn't turn around.

"That's right, Moneybags. Listen to me! Here's some good ol' advice for you. Maybe you would have some friends if you weren't such an assh–"

**SLAP!**

Yugi and his friends gasped. Not only had they not expected Jounouchi to pick a fight with Kaiba, but they definitely never anticipated the CEO to strike back.

Kaiba waltzed up to the blonde and picked him up by his collar, muttering in a dangerously low voice, "You picked the _wrong _day to pick a fight, Jounouchi Katsuya. Next time, I won't be so nice."

Kaiba let go, and was satisfied to see the 'mutt' land unceremoniously on his behind.

Yugi and the others ran to Jounouchi's side, as Kaiba walked back to his limo.

"Jerk." Jounouchi muttered, rubbing his sore cheek.

* * *

"Roland! Did you ever find out about that foreign company?"

"Yes, Sir. It seems it was an _American_ company. We were able to easily buy all the purchased stocks back."

"Good, who was it?"

"Um . . . Wal-Mart, Sir."

**Fin**

* * *

_XD. I think I ruined it by putting Wal-Mart, but I had to have **some** type of comic relief, it was just bugging me to death, and I couldn't think of a better ending._

_Hope this is what you wanted! I'm sorry if it wasn't._

_NOTE, PLEASE READ: I'M GOING TO ASK THAT ALL REQUESTS BE A LITTLE MORE SPECIFIC, I'M HAVING TROUBLE UNDERSTANDING WHAT EXACTLY YOU, THE READER, WANTS!_

_It would be much appreciated, thank you._

_Tell me what you think! _

_Littleslg!_


	4. Rhymes With Witches

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! The title of this chapter is from a book I saw on a shelf in Target, I have no clue who it's by, but the title belongs to them, whoever they are! I also don't own any references to Mean Girls or Bring It On! I didn't mean for it to turn out like that, but if it did, I'm sorry! I watched both last night. Hehe.

Author's Note: Finally..some time to update! I've been so busy fighting homework deadlines and computer viruses, plus Holiday Shopping..but I'm here now!

Here's the next request from **Berry Kisses**!!

(Sorry for the long wait Berry!)

Chapter Four: Rhymes With Witches

"Anzu Mazaki. . .Mazaki Anzu. . .Mazaki. . .Mazaki. . .YES!"

* * *

"Did you guys see the trailer for Saw III? It looks totally awesome!"

"Aw, yeah Jou! We're so dragging Yugi down to see that! Right Yug?"

Yugi paled considerably at the mention of the movie. Scared was an understatement for how he felt about the trilogy.

"Uh. . .sure, Honda." Yugi laughed.

"Hey! You're not taking Yug to see that movie. . ." Yami chimed.

Yugi's face brightened.

". . .Without me!" Yami laughed as Yugi looked like he would be sick.

Jounouchi pulled Yami into a headlock as they walked to lunch. Finding a table on the far end of the Cafeteria, they sat down.

"Where's Anzu?" Yugi questioned, looking around.

"Guys! Guysguysguysguysguys!"

"Speak of the devil–"

"Sh!" Honda nudged Jou with a snicker, who only received a fry in the face.

"Guys! I made the Squad! I made the Squad!" Anzu squealed jumping around the table.

Jounouchi grabbed Anzu by the arm and yanked her into the seat next to him.

"_Sit down_!" Jounouchi hissed, "Someone might see you!"

"Aw, Jounouchi! I can't help it! I'm excited! I made the Squad!"

"The Squad for Spastic Teens?" Honda choked on his water at Jou's comment.

"No! The Cheerleading Squad, you dolt!" Anzu's brows furrowed in annoyance.

". . ."

"Isn't there _something_ you'd like to say, Guys?" Anzu crossed her arms and glared at the four boys.

"Oh! Congratulations, Anzu!" Yami pitched nervously.

There was a chorus of awkward congratulations and then lunch returned to the normal banter and chatter. The rest of the day went smoothly, in fact, the rest of the week flew by, and everything was great. Anzu went to Cheer Practice, while the boys would hang out at Yugi's or the Arcade.

Everything was great. . .until Anzu became friends with _them_.

* * *

"Ugh, can you believe Mr. Chinn is _actually_ making _me _redo my book report? It's, like, so unfair!"

"_God_! That sucks, Viv!"

"Tell me about it, Mi! I, like, _so_ don't have time for this! I have to go shopping today for my Homecoming dress! Anzu, are you coming?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss out on shopping for _anything_!" Anzu giggled.

Anzu walked down the halls after school with her new friends, Miho Nosaka and Vivian Wong.

Vivian Wong was possibly the most popular girl in school, she was beautiful, captain of the Cheerleading Squad and had the boys wrapped around her little finger.

Miho was her slightly ditzy, and naïve sidekick. She followed Vivian around like a lost puppy, and listened to whatever she said. If Vivian was talking trash about someone, then so was Miho.

"Of course you wouldn't, Anzu! That's why we love you! See ya later, biatch! We'll pick you up at seven!" Vivian strutted away, with Miho trailing behind her.

"Bye, Girls!" Anzu waved and turned around.

"Aah! Oh my God, Yugi! You scared me!"

Yugi and the Gang stood there with folded arms, each wearing a stern look on their faces.

"Did we forget something, Anzu?" Yami asked, with more than a little annoyance showing in his features.

Anzu gasped. "_The Arcade_! Oh, I am, like, so sorry! I know we made plans today, but I have to go with Viv to get her Homecoming dress! You guys understand, right?"

Yami inclined his head, his Former-Pharaoh regalness showing through, "We understand _perfectly_. Come on, Guys. Let's get out of here."

Yami walked past her, not even bothering to look at her. The others followed him without hesitation, and Jounouchi knocked into her shoulder as he stalked off.

Anzu watched them go in stunned silence.

* * *

"Ugh! I can't believe they could be so jealous of _me_!"

"Of _us_, honey. Don't sweat it, it happens all the time, they just can't stand the fact that you're better than them, and you are! They just can't admit it to themselves. It's time to let them go, Anzu. I mean, if they can't be happy for you, then maybe they aren't really your friends."

"Yeah, like, maybe they aren't really your friends!" Miho chimed.

"Shut up, Miho."

"Yes, Viv."

The three girls were sitting in Vivian's lavish bedroom drinking iced tea with little umbrellas in them, shopping bags of all shapes and sizes filled the room around them.

Anzu was pacing around the room– or what little room there was– occasionally throwing her arms in the air with a frustrated growl.

"I know, it's just. . .we've been friends since we were little. I can't just give up on them because of one fight. . .right?"

Vivian walked over to her and placed a manicured hand on her shoulder. " Sometimes friends grow apart; just let them go, Anzu. It's for the better." Anzu sighed.

Vivian's eyes glinted in satisfaction. _'Too easy. . .'_

* * *

It was a week later, and Anzu had pretty much given up on reconciling with Yugi and the Gang. Vivian and Miho were her friends now, and they accepted her.

Anzu was going to her locker, when she overheard talking around the corner.

"I amaze myself, Miho. It was just too easy. Just a few sympathizing words and the job was done. Thank _God_, too. Her so-called friends were, like, _such_ losers."

"Yeah, Vivian. You're, like,_ so_ awesome!"

"I know!" Vivian's heels clicked down the hall and faded, along with Miho's shuffles to keep up.

Anzu's eyes watered at the realization of what she had thrown away to become one of _them_.

Anzu leaned against the lockers and slid down to the floor, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I am such an idiot!" She muttered bitterly.

"You can say that again."

Anzu gasped and looked toward the familiar deep voice.

"Yami! Yugi! Jou, Honda! What are you doing here? Don't you hate me?"

"Of course we– _oomph_!" Jounouchi clutched his gut and glared at Honda.

"We overheard what Vivian had to say." Yugi kneeled down to Anzu, still sitting on the floor.

"I. Am. _So_. _Sorry_! I'm quitting cheerleading! They aren't my real friends, _you_ are! That is. . .if you guys still want to be my friends. . ."

"I suppose, but on one condition. . ." Yugi smirked.

* * *

"AHHHHHH! YUGI! I DON'T WANNA WATCH THIS ANYMORE! IT'S SCARY!"

"Geez, and we thought _Yugi_ screamed at Saw III."

**Fin**

* * *

_I hope it was good enough, I've been gone so long! I hope I haven't lost all my reviewers! _

_Yami: Leave this poor girl a review! She's dying here!_

_SLG: Oh, I am not! But a review **would** be nice!_

_Click the blue button! Click it! Click it!_


	5. Glad Tidings

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!

Author's Note: Here is the second part of my Holiday Special..sorry it's late!

(For those who don't know, the first part is in _Yugioh: Tykes to the Rescue_. They don't connect, but if you want to read it you can!)

On with the story!

**Chapter Five: Glad Tidings**

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Because it's the right thing to do, Jounouchi."

"But, why him?!"

Anzu glared at the blonde a moment before replying, "Just because you don't like him, doesn't mean we don't. Think about it, Jou. It's Christmas Eve and he and Mokuba are all alone. He could probably use some friends right now."

"And I could use a barf bag." Jounouchi grumbled.

"Aw, come on, Jou. It's Christmas Eve! Where's your Holiday Spirit?" Yuugi chided softly.

"At home. . .where it's warm." Jounouchi pulled his coat tighter around him.

The gang was walking down the quiet streets of Domino Sqaure, all the shops were decorated with colorful lights and blanketed in snow. It was early evening and most of the shops had closed early for the Holiday. There were, however, a few citizens out and about making last-minute shopping trips, and some were walking home with arms full of extravagantly wrapped gifts.

It was Anzu's idea. Being Christmas Eve, she'd thought that even the arrogant Seto Kaiba would like a little Holiday Cheer. Of course, Jounouchi protested and Honda would laugh at him. Which would cause an outbreak of fists and headlocks, and end with Yuugi in stitches of laughter.

Yuugi ran ahead, laughing and smiling as he tried to catch a snowflake on his tongue. Yami stood back and watched his twin with a sad shake of his head.

"Yuugi keep your eyes on the sidewalk, we don't want you running into a telephone pole like last year." Yami instructed.

"You're no fun, Yami!" Yuugi pouted.

Ryou and Bakura stood at the back of the group. Ryou was softly humming an old Christmas Carol and Bakura twitched every once in a while, trying not to get annoyed with his younger sibling.

"A-are we t-there y-yet?" Jounouchi shivered.

Anzu sighed. "Quit being such a baby. Yes, we're almost there."

"Hey, is that it? Looks big enough to be his house." Honda commented.

"Yeah, no kidding. Come on, guys! We have some Holiday Cheer to spread." Anzu cried, running to the iron gates of the Estate.

"Joy to the world." Jounouchi huffed sarcastically.

The gang gathered around the gates, opeing little books they had brought with them that had the songs they picked out.

Anzu pressed the button on the intercom, and when the butler answered she said:

"Could you please tell Kaiba that we have a surprise for him outside. Thank you."

The butler chuckled in understanding and hung up. A few minutes later, Mokuba came running out the door to meet the gang at the gates. Seto followed after him at a slower, more nonchalant pace.

"What are you losers doing here?" Seto acknowledged them cooly.

"Seto! Be nice, it's Christmas!" Mokuba punched his brother's arm lightly.

Jounouchi growled slightly at the way they were greeted, but kept quiet. He didn't need Anzu to yell at him.

"_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_And a Happy New Year!"_

As the gang began to sing, Mokuba joined in. He smiled a toothy grin, and looked up at his brother who looked at a loss for words.

"_Glad tidings we bring_

_To you and your kin;_

_Glad tidings for Christmas_

_And a Happy New Year!"_

"Hey Kaiba, you okay?" Jounouchi asked.

Seto stood there, his bangs shadowing his eyes. His fists were shaking and soon his shoulders shook too. A single tear fell down his cheek. The CEO of KaibaCorp was crying.

"Kaiba?" Yuugi prodded in wonderment.

"Thank you." He whispered. "Thank you."

And so the night went on, and the sound of friendship rang just as loud as the voices that echoed with Christmas Cheer.

"_It's the most wonderful time of the year. . ."_

* * *

**Fin**

_Yay! Hope everyone had a wonderful Holiday! I'm sorry it's so short! _

_Leave a nice review, please?_

_**Ethereal Fae**_


	6. Morphine

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue!

(Important) Author's Note: Here's my latest update. . .I apologize profusely for not being able to update as fast as I used to! -runs and hides- The principal of my school decided to load a bunch of exams on us, so unfortunately that'll keep me EXTREMELY busy through February.

BUT!!

I promised **Siacatmesecat** that I would do a special request for her birthday! So, I'll update as much as possible until February, and then unfortunately I'll be on Hiatus (With the exception of Siacatmesecat's request). That'll will–most likely–be my only update in February.

Before I begin the next chappie, I'd just like to thank all of you for putting up with me! It means a lot to me! -hugs reviewers- Yay!

ON WITH THE STORY!

Here's the next request from **Hydro-Wolf**!

**Chapter Six: Morphine**

"Yuugi! Please, Yuugi! Open your eyes!"

Anzu latched onto the frail body of her childhood friend. Tears spilled down her cheeks. Yuugi lay in a hospital bed, IV's coming from different places in his arms. A breathing tube was placed in his nose to steady his shallow breaths.

Numerous cuts and bruises covered the pale boy. Anzu cried into his almost lifeless chest, holding his hand tightly in her own.

"Yuugi. . ." She whimpered.

She lifted her head from his chest and took a look around the room. Everything was white: the walls, the floor, the ceiling; it made her cringe. Her nose twitched as the smell of antiseptic filled her senses.

"Jounouchi Katsuya! I'll never forgive you for this! I swear it!"

Anzu whirled her head to the figure slumped in one of the chairs near the window. Jounouchi's hair was frazzled and dark circles were under his eyes. He had a patched up cuts visible on his face.

"I don't blame you, Anzu." Jounouchi said solemnly. He let the guilt consume him, and broke down.

* * *

"_Jounouchi, please! Give it back!"_

"_What is this piece of junk anyway? No wonder you have no friends! You play with childish toys, just like a baby!" Jounouchi taunted. "Hey Honda! Go long, buddy!"_

"_My treasure!"_

_Yuugi's eyes raced frantically between the two bullies. They had been at this 'Keep-Away' game for over fifteen minutes, and frankly, Yuugi was starting to lose his mind._

_Yuugi had gotten a special present from his grandpa that morning. It was some kind of Egyptian puzzle, found on one of his grandfather's archaeological digs. Yuugi loved games, especially puzzles. He'd already conquered the 1000 Piece Puzzle, and he had solved the Rubix Cube at least eight times. Now he had a new challenge to take on. It both excited and nerved him._

_However, he'd have to get it from these two monkeys first. _

"_Come on, Yuugi. Wouldn't you like me to teach you to be a man? Go ahead, Squirt, punch me. Punch me as hard as you can."_

"_No! I hate violence! Now, give me my treasure!" Yuugi yelled. _

_Honda picked at his ear. "Y'know for a small guy, you sure can yell." _

"_Ah, Shaddup! Keep throwing the thing!" Jounouchi said as the golden box came toward him and. . ._

"_Jounouchi! Honda! I don't believe this!" _

"_Mazaki! Dammit, give it here!" Jounouchi growled as the 'treasure' was snatched away from him._

"_It's not yours!" She snapped. "Here Yuugi." Anzu handed him the trinket and he smiled at her gratefully._

"_Awww. Isn't that sweet, I think I'm getting a cavity!" Jounouchi sneered. "Look at 'im, Honda! Rescued by a girl! What a blow to a man's dignity!" Jounouchi laughed tauntingly, Honda following suit._

"_Come on, Yuugi. Let's get out of here." She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. _

_He nodded and managed to give her a small smile before the pair left the two bullies to laugh at nothing. _

* * *

"It was all my fault." Jounouchi combed his fingers through his hair. 

"Sure asHell, it was your fault!" Anzu raged.

"How's he doing?"

"None of _your_ business, Honda!" She growled, hovering protectively over Yuugi's still form.

Honda walked into the room, a slightly peeved look on his face at Anzu's remark; but, seeing Yuugi's current condition, his face fell in the same sadness and guilt that Jounouchi felt.

Honda had several bruises on his face and a cast on his right arm. He took a seat next to Jounouchi and waited for Anzu to yell at them to leave, but she didn't.

"How could this have happened? Why him? Yuugi never hurt anyone!" Anzu broke down again.

* * *

"_What have you done to them, Ushio?!" Yuugi cried, seeing the beaten and battered bodies of Jounouchi and Honda._

"_So, Little Yuugi, where's my payment. I took care of those thugs for you, now hand over that 30,000 yen!" _

"_I-I don't have that kind of mon–"_

"_A-are you happy n-now? Yuugi. . ." Jounouchi croaked._

"_Silence, lowlife!" Ushio kicked Jounouchi in the gut, he spit up blood and Yuugi cried._

"_Jou. . .Honda. . .Leave them alone! They're my friends!" Yuugi stood between his 'friends' and Ushio, shielding them from anymore blows. _

"_So that's how it is, Little Yuugi? Fine, then you can go down with them."_

_Ushio's fist met Yuugi's gut, then a foot slammed into his face, crushing it into the pavement. _

"_Yuugi!"_

_Before Jou had time to think it through, he was already throwing punches. Ushio blocked them all, and shoved the teen into the brick wall of the school building. _

"_You sonofa–" Honda started._

"_I should've just killed you both!" Ushio snarled. "Would've been so much easier!"_

_Then he smirked._

"_But how's about I kill off Little Yuugi instead?"_

_No one had time to think as Ushio pulled a handgun from his pocket, cocked it, and aimed at Yuugi's heart. _

_Yuugi, barely conscious, looked up from his crumpled position on the ground. _

"_Goodbye, Little Yuugi."_

_At this moment, three things happened: _

_Jounouchi lunged at Ushio, altering his aim._

_Anzu came around the corner, hearing all the yelling._

_The shot rang out, and three voices yelled one name._

"_YUUGI!"_

* * *

"How's our patient doing?" 

A nurse came into the room, smiling gently. For some odd reason, it lifted the three's spirits considerably.

After a few different tests and checkings of proper fluids and medications, she turned to the three.

"What's the prognosis?" Anzu asked shakily.

"Your friend was very lucky. The bullet was only inches from one of his major heart valves. Had this young man right here not sluggered Mr. Ushio when he did, you're friend might have been dead." The nurse pointed to Jounouchi as she explained.

The three sighed in relief.

"He should be waking up within the next hour or so. He'll be in a lot of pain, but I made sure to put plenty of morphine in his fluids. He might be a little groggy when he wakes up, but don't let it worry you, it just means the morphine is taking effect."

"T-thank you." Anzu breathed.

The nurse nodded kindly and left the room.

* * *

"Yuugi. . .wake up now. Yuugi. . ." 

"Hmmngn. . .Anzu?"

"Oh! Thank God! Jounouchi, Honda! He's awake!"

Yuugi's eyes fought to focus on the three.

'_What the hell did they do to me. . .can't see. . can't talk!'_

"Yuugi? Can you speak okay?" Anzu asked, her eyes brimming with joyful tears.

"I needsa wata. . ."

Jou handed Honda the glass of water by the bed, and Honda helped him gulp it down by holding it to his lips.

"How do you feel, Yuugi?" Honda asked.

"Like I was run over by an eighteen-wheeler, peeled off the tar, then run over again. How do you think I feel? I was _shot_!" Yuugi laughed despite the gloomy looks on Jou and Honda's faces.

"I guess all you needed was water, huh?" Anzu laughed.

Suddenly something clicked in Yuugi's mind.

"Where's my puzzle? I had it with me the day I was shot, it wasn't completed. I came to get the last piece at school. . ."

"Uncompleted? Then what's this?"

Anzu pulled a large object off the side table. It was an upside-down pyramid, beautifully crafted in gold, and held by a leather rope.

"It's finished! But how–"

"I had taken the piece, Yuugi. I brought it back, and placed it in when I came in yesterday."

"Thank you, Jou." Yuugi smiled happily.

Jounouchi shifted nervously. "I'm so sorry, Yuugi. For everything. I-I never meant for you to get hurt."

"It's okay. I forgive you." Yuugi smiled softly.

Anzu placed a hand on Yuugi's and looked up at Jounouchi.

"Me too, Jounouchi. Me too."

**Fin**

* * *

_Aw. . .That was depressing. . .I ALMOST KILLED YUUGI OFF! AH!_

_-dodges projectiles- Hey! I said ALMOST!_

_Kind of an odd name for the chapter, but I wanted something different. Heehee. This chapter was based off of Season 0. (The one that never aired in America). I changed it around a little bit, and added the whole shooting scene. I wasn't trying to copy it, it just sort of turned out that way. _

_Okay, well you know the drill! Review please!_

**TO SIACATMESTCAT: OF COURSE YOU CAN STILL REQUEST! SORRY IF I MADE IT SOUND LIKE YOU COULDN'T. -sweatdrop- DON'T HATE ME!! -cries-**


	7. Chocolate Kisses and Unchained Melodies

Disclaimer: I claim nothing!

Author's Note: Sadly this will be my last update until March. (With the exception of Siacatmesecat's Birthday Request!) With Testing coming up, and this big speech I have to memorize in two weeks (Julius Caesar. . .kill me now!), it would be really difficult for me to focus on this story with all the academic stuff going on.

Apologies for not updating enough before this small Hiatus. Our new school Academic Schedule has me a little frazzled. Apparently our test scores suck so bad we ALL have to take an extra remedial course in the school day! GRRR!

So, here's the next request from **Novalee Phoenix**!

**Chapter Seven: Chocolate Kisses and Unchained Melodies**

"Oh! There has to be something I can get him!"

Mai Kujyaku simmered in sheer irritation as she browsed the shelves at Domino's Supermarket. Valentine's Day was just around the corner, and she wanted to get _him_ the perfect gift.

"I know he'd love chocolate. . .actually he'd love anything edible, but chocolate is just so. . .bleh. There must be something different I can get him, something he'd never suspect!"

"Hey, Mai!"

Mai spun around quickly to the source of the voice.

"Anzu! Just the person I need!"

'_Anzu's bound to think of something creative.'_

"What are you up to? Shopping for a Valentine's Gift for Jou–"

"Sh!," Mai clasped a hand over the girl's mouth, "Someone might hear you!"

"Oops! Sorry!" Anzu whispered.

"I just don't know what to get that boy!" Mai growled.

"Ah! I think I might have an idea." Anzu said impishly.

"Ooh, do tell."

* * *

"What about this?"

"That's perfect! She'll love it!"

Yuugi laughed, "Thanks, Yami. You've been a big help, for once."

Yami gave Yuugi a glum look.

"Aw, I was just kidding!"

The sixteen year old looked down at the white, plushy, bear he'd picked out for his prospective Valentine. The bear was soft and had pearly black eyes with a velvet snout. It held a simple silk, red heart with the words "Be Mine" inscribed on the front in calligraphical print. Yuugi's favorite part, though, was the song it played when you squeezed it's paw: "Unchained Melody".

"Yuugi! Yami! Glad to see ya, I kinda need your help."

"Jounouchi! What are you doing here?"

"Ya gotta help me find somethin' for Mai! Please Yuugi?" Jounouchi clasped his hands together in a desperate plea.

"Sure, Jou."

"Aw, Thanks buddy!" Jounouchi slung an arm around Yuugi and Yami's shoulders and led them toward the Floral Department.

* * *

"Alright class! Settle down! Jounouchi sit! Now, I know you all are very excited about the Valentine Gift Exchange so I won't waste anymore time with useless jabbering, so begin!"

There was an instant flurry of reds, pinks, and whites, scurrying across the room. Roses were given and received, beautifully wrapped boxes of candy were taken gratefully–not to mention hungrily–and all the while Jounouchi stood at the back of the class with a sheepish smile.

He watched Yuugi give Anzu the bear, and as she heard the familiar melody, her eyes welled. He watched his two best friends romanticize and fawn over their gifts and waited for his opportunity.

"Jou?"

Jounouchi, suddenly startled out of his reverie, looked at the person who he'd been searching for.

"Oh, hey Mai! Um, I wanted to give this to you!" Jounouchi said a little more than flustered.

Mai smiled genuinely at the beautiful dozen red roses and took the box of candy and popped a chocolate in her mouth.

"Delicious!" She beamed.

Jounouchi laughed.

"Oh! I have something for you too!" Mai crept up to him, grabbed his hand, and lightly pecked him on the lips before giggling flirtatiously and running off to find Anzu.

Jounouchi stood there stupefied for a moment at the realization that Mai Kujyaku just kissed him!

Honda suddenly crept up behind his pal and looked at the parcel Mai had slipped into Jounouchi's hand, Jou having yet to discover the trinket due to shock.

A Hershey's Kiss.

"Well, that's awfully cliche."

**Fin**

* * *

_Well, that's all for now. Hope you all enjoyed it, especially Novalee Phoenix! _

_Until March (With of course,_ **Siacatmesecat's**_ exception),_

_Ethereal Fae_


	8. Birthday Surprise

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Author's Note: As promised, here it is!

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SIACATMESECAT!!!!**

Here's wishing you wonderful Birthday Wishes!

**Chapter Eight: Birthday Surprise**

"No, a little more to the left."

"Here?"

"A little more. . ."

"Dammit, Anzu! Hurry up, my arms are fallin' asleep here!"

"Quit your complaining, Mutt. It's not like I'm enjoying it either."

"Shut up, Kaiba! If you ruin this party, I'll kill you!"

"Would you two stop bickering long enough to center the damn banner?! God!" Anzu threw her hands in the air, immensely fed up with the two's arguing.

"Houston, we have a problem. . ."

Anzu turned her focus to Yuugi. He was covered in flour, and remnants of dough were caked on his face.

"What did you do now?" Anzu wiped her brow in worry, if things kept on like this they'd never be ready in time.

"_Me_?", Yuugi tugged on his splattered clothes, "_This_ wasn't my fault, it was all Yami!"

"MAZAKI!"

"_Now what?!_" Anzu stomped into the kitchen to be met with an amusing, yet slightly disturbing sight.

Yami and Bakura were currently mixing a bowl of dough, both churning the seemingly glued spoon.

"Why is this so damn hard, Mazaki? What is this tripe? Cement?" Bakura growled, yanking the spoon his way.

"Did you pour the sugar in gradually like I told you to?"

"Um. . .well. . .no. . ." Yami trailed, yanking the spoon roughly from Bakura.

"You should've listened." Anzu wagged her finger chidingly.

"See, I _told_ you, Baka Pharaoh!" Bakura tugged at the spoon.

"What the Hell? _You're_ the one who dumped it all in the first place, Tomb Thief!" Yami ripped the spoon from Bakura's hands.

"Boys?"

"Moron."

"Boys. . ."

"Dumbass!"

"Bo-oys. . ."

"Bonkatsu!"

"BOYS!"

"WHAT?!" They yelled.

"I think you've stirred the damn dough into Oblivion!" Anzu fumed.

The boys blinked and looked down at the bowl. The 'cement' was now 'pudding'.

"Ah, Anzu? Where would you like these gifts? Oh my, what happened in here?" Ryou popped in.

"A Batter Battle, that's what."

Ryou gave Anzu an apologetic look as she had the two bickering gentlemen leave the kitchen. Ryou grimaced at the mess left behind. Dough seemed to find its way on every surface of the kitchen.

"Oh dear, do you need any help cleaning up?" Ryou asked.

"Nah, I got it. Oh, and the gifts can go on the table in the Living Room."

Ryou nodded before leaving.

* * *

"Seto, it's still not centered."

"Don't even start with me, Mokuba. I've heard enough complaints from Mazaki already."

"Jounouchi! I can't find the confetti!"

"It's on the table, Sis!"

"Guys! I think she's coming! Hide!" Yuugi ran into the Living Room, then dove behind the couch.

Everyone scrambled to find a hiding place as brought in the finished cake and set it on the table.

Everyone got quiet and the countdown began.

**Three.**

The key entered the lock.

**Two.**

The door knob turned.

**One.**

The door opened.

"Hello? I could've sworn I heard talking in here. . ."

"SURPISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SIACATMESECAT!"

* * *

**Fin**

_YAY! I loved the ending!** Siacatmesecat** has her own cameo! Yay! I hope y'all liked it!_

_See you in March! _

_Ethereal Fae_


End file.
